Super Saiyan God SS Evolved
|image = Beyond Blue.jpg |JapName = サイヤ ブルーそしてその先 |RomName = Sūpā Saiyajin Burū Soshite Sono Saki |alias = Beyond Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Limit-Breaking Prince |Appears in = |debut = "Body and Soul, Full Power Release! Goku and Vegeta!!" |user = Vegeta |color = & & |class = Transformation |similar= Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed) Super Saiyan Second Grade Ultra Instinct -Sign- Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken }} サイヤ ブルーそしてその先|Sūpā Saiyajin Burū Soshite Sono Saki|lit. "Super Saiyan Blue and beyond that"}}Preview for "Body and Soul, Full Power Release! Goku and Vegeta!!" is a state achievable by a user of Super Saiyan Blue who has broken through their limits. Overview Appearance Being a form that possesses power beyond the normal Super Saiyan Blue, this form looks quite similar to it. The hair, the eyes and the aura display a more intense blue color compared to the standard Super Saiyan Blue. The eyes sport now visible pupils with a shine similar to Ultra Instinct -Sign-. The light particles of the aura now display a stronger glint, and are bigger, with some taking the form of four-pointed stars and a few occasionally bursting like fireworks; also, the subtle yellow glow of the Super Saiyan Blue disappears completely. The user's body gains a noticeable increase in muscle mass and definition, similar to Super Saiyan Second Grade. While powering-up, it makes the blood vessels in the user's forehead become more pronounced. Furthermore, Vegeta's armor takes on a darker blue hue than it normally has while Vegeta is in this form. Usage and Power This form was first achieved by Vegeta during the Tournament of Power. Remembering his promise to revive Cabba and Universe 6, and desperately needing more power to battle Jiren, Vegeta unlocked a deeper level of his true potential, breaking through his previous limits. Whis and the Great Priest view this form as similar to Ultra Instinct -Sign-, stating that Vegeta unlocked it by breaking his "self-limiting shells". Despite the noticeable increase in muscle mass (similar to the Super Saiyan Second Grade), it apparently increases the user's speed, agility, and stamina as much as it does the user's strength. With it, Vegeta can compete with a full-powered Toppo after the latter became a God of Destruction, whereas Golden Frieza and Android 17 were helplessly beaten. Although initially surprised by Toppo’s power and pushed back, between his disgust at Toppo abandoning his principles for the sheer sake of power and Vegeta himself focusing on his own goals (his family and promise to Cabba), Vegeta was able to unleash the full power of this form allowing him to affectively overwhelm Toppo. The ki of this form is so powerful that it shields Vegeta from Toppo's ki blasts, he also manages to neutralize/overcome Toppo's energy of destruction with his ki. Despite having a clear advantage over Toppo, the Pride Trooper's energy of destruction made it difficult for Vegeta to land a decisive blow. As a result, Vegeta decided to use his Final Explosion to ensure victory; despite this technique having previously killed him, this form's superior power and durability allowed Vegeta to survive the after-effects of the devastating attack (albeit he was left very battered from the experience). Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Beyond Super Saiyan Blue appears in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the first mission of the Universe Mission (UM1). Gallery Trivia *Excluding Super Saiyan 4, this is the first transformation Vegeta achieves for the first time on-screen. His other forms (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan Blue, and Super Saiyan God in the manga) were only shown after he had already achieved them off-screen. It is also the first Super Saiyan form achieved by Vegeta before other the Saiyans. References Site Navigation Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations Category:Deities